Believe Me
by bubbblepop
Summary: Onew menuduh Taemin berselingkuh dengan Jonghyun, namjachingunya dan mengadukannya pada Minho, namjachingu Taemin.
1. Chapter 1

Author: bubbblepop

Cast: Taemin, Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Minho

Rate: T

Warning: gaje, ide pasaran, typo(s)

CHAPTER 1

Siang ini tidak begitu panas seperti biasanya, ya karena siang ini langit sedang mendung, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Di depan gerbang SHINee High School nampak seorang namja cantik sedang berdiri gelisah menanti seseorang sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan merah yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja yang mengendarai motor sport hitam berhenti di depannya, namja itu kemudian membuka kaca helmnya.

"Mian mengganggu, saya mau bertanya, apa kamu kenal Onew? Anak kelas 2-A?," tanya namja tersebut.

Namja cantik tersebut mengangguk, "iya, aku sahabatnya Onew, ada apa?"

"Apa kamu tau dia sudah pulang atau belum?"

"Sudah, tadi Onew sudah dijemput sama eommanya," jawabnya.

"Oo, ya sudah, gomawo infonya." Namja tadi kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, "aku Jonghyun."

Namja cantik itu menjabat tangan namja yang ternyata bernama Jonghyun tersebut, "aku Taemin, senang bertemu denganmu" balasnya.

"Kamu belum pulang? Menunggu seseorang? Gimana kalau aku antar kamu pulang?"

Taemin terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkanmu."

"Kajja!"

Begitu sampai di apartmentnya Taemin langsung mengganti pakaian seragam dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, kini ia mengenakan celana kain berwarna abu selutut dan t-shirt putih. Kini dia sendirian, ia tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik, sedangkan eomma dan appanya baru pulang dari kantor jika hari sudah gelap.

~Taemin pov~

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan namja yang mengantarku pulang tadi. Jonghyun namanya, selain ramah dan baik hati ia juga tampan. Tapi kenapa ya dia mencari Onew? Onew tidak pernah bilang kalau dia kenal seseorang yang bernama Jonghyun.

_Beep… beep…_

Sebuah sms masuk ke hpku, segera kubuka setelah melihat sms itu dari Jonghyun, namja yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini, ya kami bertukar nomor telepon tadi saat dia mengantarkanku sampai depan gedung apartment.

From: Jonghyun

Taemin, aku boleh minta bantuanmu? Motorku mogok (bahasa formalnya mogok apa sih?) dan sekarang sedang ada di bengkel dekat apartmentmu, kalau boleh aku mau menunggu di apartmentmu

Tentu saja boleh! Teriakku dalam hati.

Segera kubalas sms itu. Tak lama kemudian ia telah muncul dengan ransel hitam yang masih ada di punggungnya, ya aku menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Maaf gara-gara mengantarkanku ya?"

"Anieyo," jawab Jonghyun sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Silakan duduk, tunggu sebentar kubuatkan minum."

Aku pun menuju ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas jus jambu, satu gelas untukku, satu gelas untuk Jonghyun. Kulihat Jonghyun tengah duduk di sofa sambil memainkan hpnya.

"Silakan diminum," kataku sambil meletakkan dua gelas jus jambu di meja, lalu duduk di sofa.

Jonghyun yang duduk di hadapanku kemudian mengambil segelas diantaranya. "Gomawo," katanya kemudian segera meminumnya.

"Ehm, Jonghyun hyung," panggilku, ya aku memanggilnya Hyung karena ternyata dia 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. "Kalau boleh tau, kau ada hubungan apa dengan Onew?"

"Uhuk, uhuk." Jonghyun terlihat tersedak karena pertanyaanku. "Ehm, aku… Aku temannya Onew, waeyo?"

"Ani, hanya tadi kan kamu mencari Onew."

Jonghyun meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja kembali. "Aku berjanji menjemputnya tadi, tapi sepertinya aku terlambat."

Aku mengangguk.

Janji menjemput? Memangnya ada apa antara Jonghyun dan Onew, aku mulai curiga mengingat kami memang sama-sama menyukai sesama namja dan beberapa hari yang lalu secara tidak sengaja aku mendengar Key dan Minho membicarakan Onew yang katanya sudah punya _namjachingu_ baru.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Author pov~

Pagi ini Taemin berjalan memasuki kelas dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya, ia meletakkan tasnya di meja kemudian duduk di bangkunya menghadap ke Minho yang duduk di bangku belakangnya.

"_Yeobo_," panggil Taemin.

Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP ke wajah Taemin. "Hmm..?"

"Btw, kamu tau nggak siapa _namjachingu_-nya Onew?"

Minho mengangguk. "_Ne, waeyo?"_

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Taemin semakin penasaran.

Minho mematikan PSPnya dan menyimpannya di tas. "Jong… Jong siapa gitu, Jongin atau Jonghoon mungkin."

_"Jonghyun! Ya benar pasti Jonghyun itu namjachingunya Onew," _batin Taemin.

"_Annyeong!" _teriak Key yang baru saja hadir, ia tampak sangat bersemangat pagi ini."Onew belum datang?" tanyanya setelah melihat bangku Onew yang masih kosong.

Taemin dan Minho menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kemarin malam dia bilang sedang tidak enak hati, ada masalah dengan _namjachingu_nya, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padanya," kata Key sambil menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya, di sebelah Taemin.

"Masalah?" tanya Taemin penasaran, dia mulai tertarik untuk mendengar lebih banyak setelah mengetahui itu berhubungan dengan Jonghyun, _namjachingu_nya Onew.

"Bertengkar karena _yeoja-yeoja _dari _girls'school_ sebelah yang selalu mengikuti Onew sepulang sekolah?" tanya Minho.

Key mempoutkan bibirnya. "Mungkin, tapi mungkin juga karena masalah lain," ucapnya malas.

Ia memang kurang bisa menerima kenyataan kalau _yeoja-yeoja _dari _girls'school_ sebelah sebagian besar lebih tertarik kepada Onew yang notabene adalah penyuka sesama jenis ketimbang dirinya yang masih normal, masih menyukai _yeoja. _Ya sekolah mereka adalah sekolah khusus _namja,_ dan 3 dari 4 sekawan tersebut adalah _namja _yang juga menyukai _namja_, hanya Key yang masih normal menyukai _yeoja. _

Minho dan Taemin sudah berpacaran sejak bulan pertama mereka bersekolah di SHINee High School, tepatnya sejak 15 bulan yang lalu. Pada awalnya Onew menyukai Key dan ingin menjadikan _namja_ imut teresbut _namjachingu_nya tapi gagal karena kemudian Key menolaknya dengan alasan dia masih menyukai _yeoja_, bukan sekedar alasan, Key memang masih menyukai _yeoja_ hingga saat ini, entahlah kalau beberapa bulan atau tahun kedepan. Namun begitu Key mau bersahabat dengan Onew, dengan perjanjian HANYA SAHABAT, tidak lebih.

_Back to the classroom,_

Onew yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya muncul dengan wajah muram, dengan malas-malasan ia berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya di belakang Key. Membanting tasnya ke meja dan duduk bertopang dagu.

"Gwenchanayo?" tanya Key khawatir.

Onew mengangguk lalu membenamkan wajah diantar lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"_Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" _tanya Minho dalam hati.

TBC

tienTop21 = tengkiu reviewnyaa,, ini dilanjutin lagi, hehehe… Kayaknya bakal tetep OnJong, soalnya Key punya saya, hehehee.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

~Author pov~

Saat jam istirahat pertama Key, Taemin, dan Minho terlihat duduk bertiga di kantin sambil menikmati kentang goreng. Sementara Onew memilih tetap tinggal di kelas dengan alasan sedang _bad mood_.

~Author pov end~

~Onew pov~

Kini aku sendirian di kelas, ya penghuni kelas lainnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di luar kelas, entah di kantin, toilet, perpustakaan, maupun di koridor depan kelas, akupun juga biasanya begitu, tapi saat ini aku benar-benar malas meninggalkan tempat dudukku. Tak kuhiraukan cacing-cacing di perutku yang sedari tadi protes meminta makanan, yang ada dipikiranku saat ini hanyalah Jonghyun.

Kemarin ada seorang _yeoja_ dari girls'school sebelah yang memberiku info bahwa Jonghyun menjemput seseorang dari sekolah ini, sekitar setengah jam setelah waktu pulang sekolah, dan itu berarti 10 menit setelah aku pulang. Kemarin dia janji mau menjemputku sepulang sekolah, tapi kutunggu 20 menit dia tak kunjung datang, kupikir dia lupa akan janjinya, makanya aku pulang terlebih dahulu. Tak kusangka kemudian dia datang setelah aku pulang dan justru menjemput orang lain. Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya belum, ada info tentang siapa yang dijemput oleh Jonghyun, tapi aku yakin kalau berita itu benar adanya. Bagaimana tidak, yeoja yang memberiku info itu adalah Taeyeon, yeoja nomor 1 yang selalu update gosip maupun fakta apapun, dia tidak pernah ketinggalan berita, entah bagaimana caranya tapi nyatanya dia memang selalu update. Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa mengkonfirmasikannya kepada Jonghyun karena hpku kemarin terjatuh di selokan dan sekarang sedang dalam proses perbaikan di service center.

_KRINGGGG! KRING!_ Bel kembali berbunyi tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai.

Key, Minho, dan Taemin terlihat kembali ke kelas dengan malas-malasan.

~Still Onew pov~

Sepulang sekolah aku tidak langsung pulang melainkan menuju ke taman di dekat sekolah, taman yang berada di antara sekolahku dan girls'school sebelah. Aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengan Taeyeon disini. Sudah 10 menit aku menunggunya disini, tapi Taeyeon belum juga nampak batang hidungnya.

"Onew oppa!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Kubalikkan badanku. Taeyeon terlihat setengah berlari mendekatiku sambil membawa i-padnya.

"Oppa, lihat ini," seru Taeyeon sembari menyodorkan i-padnya padaku.

Aigoo, ternyata foto Jonghyun bersama seseorang, Taeyeon benar-benar menepati janjinya.

"Betul kan, oppa?"

Aku mengangguk, ya walaupun aku tau benar sekarang kalau Jonghyun telah mengkhianatiku , tapi tentu saja aku tak akan semudah itu menyerah. Aku akan tetap mempertahankan Jonghyun dan membantai siapapun itu yang berani merusak hubunganku dengan Jonghyun. Walaupun itu berarti juga memanfaatkan Taeyeon, aku tahu persis kalau tujuan Taeyeon memberitahuku adalah supaya aku dan Jonghyun putus dan dia mau menggantikan posisi Jonghyun. Tapi hal itu sepertinya mustahil, bukan hanya karena cintaku pada Jonghyun tapi juga karena aku sudah tidak tertarik pada yeoja.

"Gomawo," kataku pada Taeyeon sembari mengembalikan i-padnya. "Aku pasti membalasnya, pasti."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

~Taemin pov~

Sejak perkenalan kami siang itu, aku dan Jonghyun jadi teman dekat, bisa dibilang sahabat. Karena ternyata aku dan dia punya kesukaan yang sama, sama-sama suka membaca novel, jadi hampir setiap hari dia datang ke apartmentku untuk bertukar novel denganku. Aku sungguh merasa sangat nyaman di dekatnya, karena kehadirannya aku tak lagi merasa kesepian karena Minho, namjachinguku, sedang sibuk berlatih untuk mewakili sekolah dalam pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan bulan depan. Tapi anehnya walaupun sudah sangat dekat, Jonghyun tidak pernah menceritakan sedikitpun tentang kekasihnya – yang kuduga adalah Onew – bahkan saat aku coba membicarakannyapun Jonghyun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di sebuah café, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Tidak banyak yang kuundang, hanya beberapa teman dekat serta saudaraku saja. Aku sudah berada disini sejak 10 menit yang lalu, dan pesta akan berlangsung 20 menit lagi.

"Taemin, annyeong!"

Kulihat Key sudah datang bersama Krystal, _yeoja_ cantik yang lumayan populer di sekolah kami.

"Key, ini…?"

Wajah Key memerah. "_Yeojachingu-_ku," jawabnya malu-malu.

Aku dan Krystal sudah pernah kenal sebelumnya, jadi dia tak perlu mengenalkan kami lagi.

"Yang lain mana?" tanyaku kemudian memecah keheningnan yang sempat meliputi kami selama beberapa detik.

"_Mollayo_," jawab Key, "Minho bilang tadi dia akan datang sedikit terlambat. Onew mungkin datang sebentar lagi."

Tak lama kemudian Onew dan Minho datang bersama, saat ini sudah banyak yang datang, ruangan sudah hampir penuh.

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan berjalan mendekati Onew dan Minho, namun kulihat ekspresi wajah mereka berdua aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

_PLAK!_

Tiba-tiba Onew menampar pipi kiriku, sontak semua orang di ruangan ini memandang kami heran.

Apa-apaan Onew ini? Ini pesta ulang tahunku, dan dia mempermalukanku di depan semua tamuku.

Belum sempat aku berbicara, Onew sudah mengangkat tangannya lagi hendak menamparku untuk kedua kalinya, beruntung kali ini Key menahan tangannya dengan sigap. Onew segera menghempaskan tangannya dari genggaman Key.

"Ya! Key, kau tau apa yang dilakukan Taemin? Dia mengkhianatiku dan Minho, di belakang kami dia berselingkuh dengan Jonghyun!"

Key memandangku tak percaya, begitupun tamu-tamu yang lainnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya," ucapku sambil mengelus pipiku yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak perlu penjelasanmu lagi, mulai sekarang kita putus, terima kasih untuk 15 bulan ini," kata Minho. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan pergi.

Onew memandangku tajam sambil menahan amarah. Ia menggeleng sebentar lalu berbalik pergi.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5, final chapter**

~Taemin pov~

Kini satu-satunya hal yang bias kulakukan hanya mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis.

Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi tepat di hari ulang tahunku? Di pesta ulang tahunku. Aku tidak menyesali pestaku yang berantakan, yang aku sesali kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Jonghyun, walaupun aku tidak benar-benar selingkuh dengannya, aku hanya bersahabat dengannya, karena kami merasa samas-sama cocok. Dan aku juga menyesal kenapa aku harus putus dengan Minho. Aku memang selalu siap kalau sewaktu-waktu Minho meninggalkanku, karena aku juga sadar hubungan kami salah, tidak seharusnya namja berpacaran dengan namja, tapi aku tidak ingin putus hanya karena kesalahpahaman seperti ini.

Air mataku kembali menetes membasahi lantai.

"Taeminnie," panggil eomma dari balik pintu kamar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eomma memang menyaksikan semuanya tadi, karena dia juga berada di café saat itu. Eomma juga tau pasti bahkan mendukung hubunganku dengan Minho, dan juga persahabanku dengan Key, Onew, dan Jonghyun belakangan ini. Aku memang selalu menceritakan semuanya ke eomma walaupun kami jarang bertemu. Tidak harus selalu bertatap muka untuk bisa menceritakan semuanya kepada eomma, kadang kami ngobrol melalui sms atau chat.

Belum sempat aku menjawab eomma sudah membuka pintu, masuk, dan duduk di sampingku. Ia membelai lembut rambutku. "Sudahlah, percuma saja kamu menangis, semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya," ucapnya menenangkanku.

Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Air mataku telah berhenti mengalir saat ini. Inilah kekuatan cinta seorang ibu yang dapat menenangkanku.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kamu ceritakan semuanya kepada Onew dan Minho."

Aku menangguk pelan.

"Eomma akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih eomma."

~Taemin pov end~

~Onew pov~

Sepulang dari pesta ulang tahun Taemin tadi, aku dan Minho menemui Jonghyun serta Taeyeon yang menjadi saksi. Jonghyun telah menjelaskan semuanya, dan kini kutahu kalau akulah yang pencemburu dan terlalu cepat dalam menyimpulkan sesuatu . Seharusnya aku lebih mempecayai Jonghyun dan Taemin daripada Taeyeon. Kini aku benar-benar menyesal.

Aku berusaha menghubungi hp Taemin sedari tadi tapi tidak pernah ada respon. Aku telepon tidak dijawab, aku sms tidak dibalas, chat juga tidak dibaca.

"Onew, sepertinya lebih baik aku segera menemui Taemin saja," kata Minho membuyarkan lamunanku.

Saat ini aku, Jonghyun, dan Minho masih berada di taman dekat sekolah, sedang Taeyeon si pembuat masalah sudah pergi sedari tadi.

Minho segera berdiri dan memakai jaket kulitnya dan berjalan mendekati mobil hitamnya yang diparkir di bawah pohon, hanya sekitar 5 meter jaraknya dari tempat kami duduk.

"Duluan ya," pamitnya kemudian memasuki mobil dan segera melesat meninggalkan kami.

Kini hanya tinggal ada aku dan Jonghyun. Kami duduk di bawah pohon mangga yang sedang berbunga lebat. Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahu Jonghyun yang dilapisi jaket parasut berwarna biru muda.

"Mianhamnida, hyung."

Jonghyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengusap lenganku dengan lembut.

Aku harap tidak pernah ada kesalahpahaman seperti ini lagi di waktu mendatang.

~Onew pov end~

~Author pov~

Sementara itu Taemin di apartmentnya sedang berusaha menghubungi Onew dan Minho melalui hpnya tapi keduanya tidak menyahut. Taemin ingin kesalahpahaman ini segera selesai.

"Huft…"

Taemin menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur sambil terus memandangi hpnya, menantikan balasan dari Onew maupun Minho.

Didengarnya suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat kearahnya, dan tak lama kemudian eommanya muncul di balik pintu.

"Minho menunggumu dibawah, kajja!"

_"Apa? Minho datang?" _tanya Taemin dalam hati.

Secara tidak sadar ia segera lompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke ruang tamu, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Minho.

Minho segera berdiri dan menghampiri namja yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

_GREP! _

Dengan cepat Minho segera memeluk erat Taemin, membuat namja cantik tersebut terbelalak kaget, belum juga ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, tapi kenapa Minho telah memeluknya? Kira-kira pertanyaan seperti itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Mianhe, Taeminnie," ucap Minho setengah berbisik di telinga Taemin. "Aku telah berbicara dengan Onew, Jonghyun, dan Taeyeon. Ternyata semua itu karena Taeyeon. Aku tau kamu dan Jonghyun hanya bersahabat karena kalian sama-sama suka membaca novel. Aku janji mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mudah percaya begitu saja kepada orang lain."

Betapa leganya hati Taemin saat ini, saking bahagianya sampai-sampai ia tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Segera direngkuhnya tubuh Minho, membalas pelukannya.

"Kembalilah menjadi kekasihku, Minnie," pinta Minho sambil terus membelai rambut coklat Taemin.

Kemudian perlahan dilepaskannyalah pelukannya, kemudian ditatapnya Taemin. "Kamu mau kan memaafkanku dan kembali menjadi kekasihku, Minnie?"

Taemin mengangguk pasti. "Aku mau," jawabku kemudian. "Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku."

Keduanyapun kembali berpelukan erat penuh cinta.

**END**

**Maaf endingnya kurang greget ni -_-**

Ceritanya juga gaje -_-

Peachzt = uda sampe di ending ni ^^ akhirnya Min-Min bersatu ^^

tq reviewnya


End file.
